


This Is Getting Ridiculous

by Somethingiwontremember



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Romance, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingiwontremember/pseuds/Somethingiwontremember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's started with dreams about his partner and crush, but now it's getting out of hand! Adrien Agreste has been dreaming about the beautiful red clad hero for too many nights now and he wants to figure out how to stop them, but he ends up getting a lot more than that! Follow our beloved black cat as he delves into love, lust and down right confusion!<br/>(I started this forever ago so it's all pre season 2!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is insane

**Author's Note:**

> I-I'm sorry. It's the first chapter, but, yeah... also I'm posting the rough draft because it turned out better than the edited copy, so excuse any errors.
> 
> Enjoy :3

                Twice now- er wait. Was it three? Maybe it was four. Well it was at least one too many times now, where Adrien Agreste has woken up to find himself covered in sweat and with a slick, and very uncomfortable feeling in his boxers. The blonde groaned as his body fell onto the bed. His eyes fell to his clock that read 3:34am in bright green letters.

“Happened again?” A nasally voice spoke out. The small black cat like kwami yawned and flew over to flick on the bathroom light. “Don’t tell me it was about Ladybug again.”

Adrien stood and waddled to his bathroom. “Yeah, it was.”

Plagg sighed and flew to the desk. “I’m gonna need more cheese if you keep this up. Your unholy moaning is so loud I’d much prefer if you snored.” He popped open the silver tin and began to munch on his treat.

“Am I that loud?” He shut his bathroom door and proceeded to turn on the shower. He stripped and stepped in, shuddering at the water hitting his skin.

Adrien had no clue where these dreams came from or why they started. Maybe it was the natural hormones of him being a 17 year old boy, and Ladybug was just his minds way of releasing them. Maybe he was horny, but it was most likely their last battle, and Adriene notice how tight her suit really was and how it undeniably hugged every curve, and edge of her body. Yeah, it was probably that. It had a week and some since he’d seen her last, and since then, he had been woken up almost every night by some dream of him and Ladybug. He had always loved her for who she was, brave, smart, witty, but since he finally analyzed her he realized there was a strong physical pull. His mind wandered back to the dream he had five minutes ago.

_It was a cool summer night and he and Ladybug were on the rooftop of some building. There was a supposed akuma attack, but they had looked all over Paris and something had yet to appear._

_“We’ve been looking around for ages! I swear that post on the LadgyBlog was just some ploy for the admin to catch photos of us!”_

_Adrien flashed his signature Chat Noir grin and shimmed closer to her. “Well, it’s not all that bad my lady, we can get some time to actually talk, maybe even talk about our purrr-sonal lives.”_

_She giggled and turned to him. “Silly kitty. You know we shouldn’t, it’s too risky.”_

_Chat rolled his eyes and groaned. “But, it’s been 4 years! We’re 17 now! We could even hit up some clubs together if we wanted! We could hang out,” he sighed and his shoulders sagged. “We could maybe even date, I mean, if you were into me.” He looked back to her, green eyes meeting her blue ones. “The real me.”_

_“Well, Chat, we could do some things without having to know each other.” The last word came out in a whisper and she lightly pressed her lips to his._

_Things picked up quickly as soon as Adrien realized what was happening, and one kiss, led into a make-out session and the make-out session led to the two, rutting against each other in a desperate hope to finish._

And then he would wake up just as he reached his climax. Adrien shut the water off and leaned against the showers tiled wall. "I'll never be able to look at her again." He stepped out and grabbed a towel. Somehow, he needed to put an end to these dreams.  He threw on a clean pair of boxers and threw off the dirtied blanket and crawled under the sheet.

Plagg curled up on the pillow by his head. "You say that, then you’re going to save the world with her and it'll just be rinse and repeat for you mon ami."

"Shut up plagg." he turned and faced the wall and slowly but surely, fell back to sleep.

The morning came quicker than it should have, and the blond slowly opened his eyes to the ringing of his alarm.

Plagg was floating in front of it with an irritated look. "You were even louder this time."

Adrien immediately sat up and threw his sheets off, only to be greeted with another mess. “GOD DAMN IT!” He had to find a way to stop these dreams, or else commando would be his only choice!


	2. This is not helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are liking this! There's no smut in this chapter so if that's what you're looking for, sorry!   
> Thanks for the kudos everyone.
> 
> Enjoy :3

As soon as he finished breakfast, he hopped in the back of the car and headed to school. Adrien leaned his head on the headrest and let out a sigh.  

“Something on your mind, mr. Agreste?” The driver spoke up, keeping his eyes on the road.

Adrien jolted, shocked that the bigger man said something. “Uh, yeah, but you know, it’s just stuff.”  It’s not like this was the first time they’ve had a conversation, but when they first started talking, probably when Adrien was sixteen, the driver mentioned how he preferred not talking just cause he never really had much to say.

The driver gave a low chuckle and shook his head. “Look kid, I’ve been driving you since you were fifteen; clearly this is something more than just ‘stuff’.”

Adrien smiled and leaned toward the front seats. “Well, okay, but you can’t tell anyone.”

“Who would I tell? Your father?” He laughed at his own joke and Adrien grinned wide.

“Okay, okay, so I keep having these dreams about this girl I like, and it’s been  messing with my sleep, my head and I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to look her in the eyes without thinking about the dreams and need to be able to look into her eyes, cause well she’s got really pretty eyes and yeah.” He took a deep breath and exhaled. “I don’t know how to get them to stop.”  He waited for the driver’s reaction.

The driver’s eyebrows were raised and then knitted together in a thoughtful look. “Well,” he started, “why don’t you try to think about a different girl?”

Adrien thought for a moment and Chloe popped into his head. He stuck his tongue out in disgust and shook his head. “Um there really isn’t any other girl that comes to mind.”

The driver pulled to the front of the school and parked. He pointed out to the entrance. “What about her?”

Adrien leaned to see who he was pointing out. He smiled and let out a little laugh. “Marinette?” he watched her pull out her phone and almost drop it. She sighed in relief and gave a big goofy smile. “Ever since our friends got together she and I _have_ gotten closer, but I don’t know.”

The man shrugged. “You never know, now get out before you miss the bell.”  He smiled as Adrien exited the car.

Adrien looked at the blue haired girl, texting away on her phone. He never really thought of her like the way he thought of ladybug, especially not in the way he dreams of her.  Marinette had changed a lot ever since Nino and Alya got together. She was easier to talk to, and she definitely hit puberty, but Adrien tried to avoid staring at her the best he could, he wasn’t a creep for god sakes!

The blue haired girl yawned and stretched her shoulders, showing off her v-neck shirt.  Adrien’s eyes widened and he looked away blushing. _Adrien Agreste is not a creep, don’t you dare look at her!_ He let out a cough.

Marinette looked up and her eyes widened. “Adrien! Oh my gosh, I didn’t see you! Hi!” She smiled the same goofy smile and gave a small wave, once again nearly dropping her phone.  Her face flushed as she giggled. “Oh gosh, I’m going to need a wrist strap for this thing!”

The blond exhaled a laugh and walked up to her. “You just might have to glue it to your hand.”

Marinette was about to reply, but was interrupted. “Hey you two, what’s going on?” Alya smirked as she sauntered up to the duo.

“We were just talking,” Adrien replied and winked to Marinette causing her to blush.  “Where’s your other half?

“Nino should be coming, he just need to get his bag out of his car.”

As if on cue Nino jogged up beside his girlfriend and flung his arm around her. “You guys talking about me? I know I’m pretty awesome so you can keep going.”

Alya hip checked him, making him hit the pavement. “You wish!” She turned to a giggling Marinette and smiled wide. “Girl, I have some serious Ladybug theories to talk about! C’mon!” And with that the two girls disappeared into the building.

“Here dude, let me help.” Adrien lent out his hand and Nino gratefully took it.

“Thanks bro. Man, my girl has some serious hip power.” He dusted himself off as they walked up the stairs. “Gotta love it though!”

Adrien chuckled and nodded. The boys made their way to their homeroom. Since high school started, Marinette and Alya had sat behind him and Nino, but this year he was staring at the back of her head. The teacher started talking and it was time for notes.

About halfway through Marinette yawned quietly. Adrien looked up and watched as Alya leaned in.

“Girl, what’s up? You’ve been yawning this whole week! Have you been staying up late to finish your homework again?”

Marinette shook her head. “No, not projects. It’s just for some reason I just haven’t been able to sleep.  I keep getting this feeling like someone’s calling my name or something. I don’t it’s weird.”

Alya’s smile grew into a devilish grin. “Well you know what they say when you can’t sleep,” she leaned in closer and Adrien almost couldn’t hear her. “Someone’s dreaming about you.”

Adrien leaned back with his eyes wide. _Okay, that’s just a weird coincidence._

“Ladies, would you like to share with the class what you’re discussing? Or may I get back to my lesson?” Teacher kept writing on the bored as she spoke.

The two girls squeaked out apologies and the class carried on. 


	3. This is confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3! also has no smut in it which i'm sorry about but yay! plot!
> 
> enjoy :3

Lunch rolled around and Adrien and Nino were making their way to their usual spot.

“And then she pauses the movie and I asked what was up and all she did was smirk and then we made-out for a solid 10 minutes. It was a great date night!” The brunette smiled and looked to Adrien. “But anyways, what’s up with you man? You look super tiered, what’s been going on?”

Adrien sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know, I keep having these dreams of a girl I know and the dreams are great, but they interrupt my sleep, they’re all I can think about and I’m one-hundred percent positive I won’t be able to look at her next time I see her.”

“Oho, and who is this lucky lady that the one and only Adrien Agreste is having wet dreams about?” Nino wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

Adrien shoved him and rolled his eyes. “Dude, c’mon, the girl isn’t the issue. It’s the dreams!”

Nino laughed and sat down at the table, with Adrien across from him. “Why don’t you just do the stuff you do in your dreams, but in real life?”

 _I would! If she didn’t totally hate any sort of advance I make towards her!_ Adrien wanted to scream that at his friend but instead he gave a small “Hmm.”

“Bro I used have to the same problem; remember about a month before I got together with Alya?” Nino took a bite of his sandwich and continued with his mouth full. “I just kept dreaming of doing all these things with her, from full blown sex to hand holding! Like no matter what, as long as she was in it, my body was in it too.” He swallowed and pointed his food to Adrien. “And when we got together, BAM! I was cured! So that’s what you gotta do bro!”

Nino wasn’t always a good source for information, but this made sense to Adrien. Plus, no harm in trying it, the worst she could do was say no. Well, say no and throw him off a roof.  “Nino, I think that might have actually helped.”

“Oh god, please don’t listen to this wads advice.” Alya sighed out as she plunked her tray and herself next to Nino. “I don’t know what you were talking about-“

“Wet dreams.” Nino interrupted.

Adrien flushed pink as Marinette sat next to him. _God damn it Nino!_

Alya rolled her eyes. “If you let me finish I was going to say, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,  and _I_ _don’t care,_ but I guess it’s too late now!”

Nino grinned  as he looked to his girlfriend, “C’mon, _you_ didn’t want to know? Little miss blog-everything-and-anything?”

“I only blog good gossip and Ladybug stuff!” She said in defense.

Nino wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. “Oh? Well in that case, wanna know some crazy gossip I heard?”

Alya snorted and set her arms on his shoulders allowing her hands to connect behind his neck. “What did you hear about now?”

Nino smiled slyly. “Well there’s this guy who totally wants to kiss you. Like kiss you right now.”

“Oh man, that is crazy,” Alya leaned in so their noses were touching. “Know who he is?”

“I might have a clue.” And with that the two kissed. It started with one, then another. Then he kissed her neck.

Then Adrien turned away and used his had to block his peripheral vision. He smiled awkwardly at Marinette who was already turned right around and enjoying her lunch. Adrien followed her suit and scooted closer in the process. “They’re kind of gross sometimes.”

Marinette giggled. “Tell me about it! I had a movie night with them last night and it was not fun.”

Adrien imagined Marinette sitting to one side of the couch, just trying to enjoy a movie while the couple sucked face. He shuddered and set a hand to her shoulder. “I am so sorry for you, I wish I could’ve been there, at least then you wouldn’t have suffered alone.”

She laughed and gave a small smile. “It’s alright! It wasn’t as awkward until my mom asked if we needed anything and they kept making out.”

After that it was silent for an awkward second until Marinette spoke up. “So, uh, wet dreams hey?”

 _Oh god. Why? Why me? Why Marinette? Out of all of the things to say?_ Adrien coughed and looked away. His hand moved to the back of his neck and rubbed it. “Haha, yeah, um, they, they suck. Do y-you ever get them?”

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks became bright red. He mentally smacked himself. _She’s a girl you idiot! She can’t have wet dreams!_

His regret was interrupted when he heard her speak “W-well, I don’t think I’ve ever had to deal with the mess, but I have had dreams that, uh, wake me up.” Her blue eyes stood out even more on her blushed face. She looked up to him and smiled awkwardly. “Ahhh, I’m sorry, that was weird, and I can’t believe I said that.”

Adrien held up his hands in a defense and shook his head causing his blond hair to move ever so slightly. “No! No don’t worry about it! I’m the weirdo who asked!”

“What? No! Oh no, you’re not a weirdo! This whole thing is just weird and awkward and blah.” She stuck out her lounge and took a breath. “Let’s just talk about something else?”

“Yes please!” He chuckled and relaxed. “So what do you plan on doing tonight?”’

“Just the usual Friday night, homework, designing, patrolling, maybe hang out with Alya, or maybe-“

“Wait what was that middle one?”

Marinette’s eyes went wide as she stammered out an answer. “L-like designing? Haha, you know me and my designingness!”

Adrien narrowed his eyes suspicion. “Yeah, desgining.” He smiled and tried not to think that she said patrolling. “So that’s about it?”

The blue haired girl relaxed and nodded. “Yup! What about you?”

“Nothing, today is one of those rare days where I don’t have any lesson or shoot to be at.” An empty Friday night where all he has to do is patrol with Ladybug (As long as an akuma didn’t show) seemed pretty damn nice.

“Yo! If you guys aren’t doing anything, why don’t we go to someones hous and hang? Play some games, watch some movies?” Adrien and Marinette turned to face Nino and Alya. Alya was sitting on his lap and he had his arms around her waist.

Adrien nodded.  It had been a while since they all hung out together. “Sounds like fun! Do you guys wanna come over to my place around nine? My dads going to be gone all weekend and he’s taking Natalie with him, so mansion to ourselves.”

Nino cheered. “Yes! You have the best theatre room!”

Alya laughed and looked to Marinette. “You in?”

“Yeah of course! There’s just something I have to do tonight, some stuff around the bakery, so could we meet around nine?”

“Actually, nine works best for me, is that alright?” Adrien asked.

“Sure.” Alya and Nino said in unison.

“Cool, can’t wait!” Adrien smiled and Bent to whisper in Marinette’s ear. “Now I can make up for missing last night.”

Marinette’s face flushed as she giggled.

With that the bell rang and the four headed back to class. The day droned on in the most uneventful way and finally it was home time. The teacher called out about home work but Adrien and Nino were out the door before they could hear her. They made it to the entrance and Nino was about to say something but Adrien interrupted him. “Damn, did I have my phone when I left?”

Nino shrugged. “Hell if I know dude, go check the class.”

Adrien nodded and ran back. He came to a stop right by the door when he heard to voices.

“I don’t know what to do Alya! I really like him, but it just seems like it’s been going on for way to long! He just insn’t into me that way.”

Adrien pressed his back to wall and listened in. Adrien was curious. He’s never heard Marinette talk about liking anyone since he’s known her.

Alya practically yelled. “GIRL! You cannot just give up! Adrien is a sweet guy! Your just too far in to end it here.”

 _Oh._ Adriens heart pounded through his ears. Did he hear her right? Does Marinette like him? She never showed any sign. He shook his head a tried to concentrate on what the girls were saying.

“Alya! Shh! Everyone in Paris can hear you! I just don’t know. Adrien is nice and really freaking hot, but lunch was so awkward and everything with him is so awkward! And lately I’ve been having dreams about this, uh, co-worker, and I just don’t know.”

“Aww, I get it Marinette but can you promise me something?”

“What?”

Alya’s voice softened. “Just try to make a move tonight?”

Marinette sighed. “Okay, but if something happens between me and the other guy first, I can’t promise you anything.”

Adrien heard the two girls laugh and get closer to the door. “Oh so is that why you gotta help at the bakery tonight? Is this co-worker perhaps a certain red head?” Alya asked.

“Maaayybbeee! You’ll never know!” Marinette exited the door smiling. She turned and bumped right into Adrien. “A-adrien! I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

Adrien gave a confident smile and swallowed hard. “Yeah, don’t worry, I’m all good. I just came back to look for my phone.”

“Oh! You didn’t hear anything right?”  Her eyebrows knitted together and her eyes screamed that she hoped he didn’t.

“Maybe something about a red head, but I can keep a secret.” He winked in hopes to look casual.

Relief washed over her face. “Oh, haha thank you!”

Alya began pushing Marinette away. “Well good luck finding your phone, we’ll see you tonight!” She smiled and continued to push the shorter girl away.

Adrien waved as they left and fell against the door frame. How could he not have known? She would blush, stutter and say stupid things but it never seemed to Adrien that it was because she _liked_ him. He couldn’t help but start to feel bad. In the years of knowing her she’s liked him all this time and she’s just started to think about other guys? The blond groaned and shook his head. Marinette was sweet and polite and a little clumsy, but also brave and smart and if it wasn’t for Ladybug, he probably would have liked her too. “Fuck, I can’t do this.”

“Well you can go get your phone and get out of here so I can get some food! I’m starving!” Plagg flew out of Adriens bag and gave him a dead pan stare.

He nodded in agreement. Plagg was right. School was no place to deal with emotional issues. His phone was sure enough on his desk. Not noticing a small pink sticky note on the back of it, he grabbed it and left the building.


	4. This is bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah hey! long time no read! sorry bout the wait, i just had finals and new semester started and i was caught up in my school play but here is the long awaited chap 4!
> 
> enjoy :3

Adrien set his phone on his desk and flopped down onto his bed. The sun poured through many windows, but gratefully the bed stayed shaded. He let out a sigh and turned so he was his back. His forearm moved to his forehead as he thought about the conversation he overheard.  Did Marinette really like him? If she did it sounded like she was starting to get over him. Adrien couldn’t quite tell if he liked that or not. He should right? Marinette was his friend, and by the end of the day Ladybug had his heart. Right?

The small cat-like kwami broke the teen from his thoughts when he yelled from the desk. “Hey, there’s a piece of paper on your phone!”

Adrien sat up and looked to him. “What?”

The kwami swallowed his snack and flew over to Adrien. “Yeah, here.”

Adrien took the pink sticky note and read it aloud. “Don’t let Marinette know that you know unless you like her too or want me to break your face.” Adrien saw Alya’s obvious signature on the bottom and sighed. He fell back onto his bed and crumpled the note. “I don’t know what to do Plagg! I really like Ladybug, but,”

“Yeah, I know. You _really_ like her.” Plagg interrupted.

“Shut up! Anyways, I really like Ladybug, but maybe I should just date Marinette.” He rolled to his side and sighed. “I mean, I haven’t actually dated anyone, ever, and Marinette is cute, and funny, sorta clumsy, but really creative.” His hands rubbed his eyes as he groaned.

“Adrien, I don’t want to help with this because it’s stupid, but if it’ll help you in anyway, here I go.” He took in a breath. “You’re going to be seeing Ladybug tonight, so you need to actually try to get with her, and if it goes bad, try Marinette, get to know her when she comes over. It’s not like you two won’t have time to talk, Alya and Nino will be too busy making out.”

Adrien sat up and looked to the kwami. “Okay, but what if neither of them like me? Marinette did say she was starting to like her co-worker, what do I do then?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Well then I got nothing.”

Adrien chuckled and lied back down. Maybe could try that. His eyes slowly closed as he thought back to everyone’s advice. Move on, try both options, and of course Nino’s crude suggestion of just doing what his dreams wanted him to. Slowly his mind slipped from him and he fell asleep.

_“Ladybug, please,-ahhh!” Chat ground his hips against the red clad hero above him._

_She giggled and leaned down to his lips. “Now now kitty, we have to keep it quiet, my parents are a few rooms over.”_

_Chat’s eyes shot open and he looked around. This was a room he recognized. He looked up and saw the flushed face of “Marinette? What are you-_ ohhh _.” He felt her push down into his growing erection._

_“Shhh! Chat my mom and dad will hear!” she pressed her lips to his and Chat decided to take the lead._

_He flipped over the smaller girl and began grinding even harder than she was. “Mmm, it’s okay princess, they won’t know a thing.”_

_The blue haired girl smiled and moved her hips to meet his. “Ah, kitty, so, ahhh, goooood!” her voice rose at the end, closing her blue, blue eyes and that (pathetically) pushed Chat over the edge._

Adriens eyes shot open and the stickiness was the least of his issues. He just had a dream about Marinette, and that was a first. He looked to his beeping clock that read 6:00 pm. “SHIT I’M GONNA MISS PATROL! PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”

In a distant voice Adrien heard the kwami shout. “YOU DIDN’T EVEN CLEAN YOURSELF UP!”

Adrien was transformed and hopped out his window, the dream pulsing through him.

He arrived at Love Lock Bridge and saw no sign of his partner. He leaned against the railing and looked out into the water.  It was a warm spring evening and the sun was just starting to set. The colors of the sky made the water look like art and it was relaxing to just stare at.

“Don’t fall in kitty, cats don’t like water very much.”

The blonde turned to his partner and leaned his elbows against the railing. “Well this kitty has a _paw-sitivly_ good balance.” He smirked at his own pun and continued. “May ask what kept you so long my Lady?”

Ladybug sighed with a smile and replied. “I kinda have this thing tonight and I had to pick an outfit.”

“Oh?” Chat tilted his head causing his blonde locks to flop. “And what did the Miraculous Ladybug choose for her evening wear?”

“A sweater and jeans,” Ladybug sashayed next to him and leaned out to the water. “But my friend kept insisting that I wore a low cut top and short skirt, but that was an absolute _no_.”

Chat turned back around and slid a little closer to her. “No offence my lady, but you don’t seem like the type to wear short skirts.” His eyes widen at his words. “Un-unless you are! Which is totally cool!”

She laughed and smiled wide. “I am not one for short skirts, but the reason she wanted me to is because I’m going to be hanging out with this guy I’ve liked for a long time.”

Chat’s toxic green eyes shot up to meet hers. His mind flashed back to his dream and Marinette’s blue, _blue_ eyes.  Wait. Chat leaned in and examined his partner’s eyes.

“Ummm, Chat? What are you doing?” A blush crept onto her cheeks as she tried to step back.

His clawed hands gripped her shoulders to stop her. “Just hold on.” Chat pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest. “Who are you going to see tonight?”

“The guy I like, but that doesn’t even matter because I think I may like someone else. Someone I work with.” Ladybug turned and looked out to the water.

Chat’s eyebrows knitted together. “I have a friend in your situation,” He looked at their reflections and sighs. “At least I think she is. I’m not too sure what’s going on; I kinda just over heard it.” Chat thinks in the silence. It was like there were pieces of a puzzle starting to form but he’s missing pieces. He also has no idea what the image is supposed to be.

“Well I think most girls get like this, but I just can’t stop thinking about him, but I’ve liked the other guy for so long.” Her head fell into her hands as she groaned. “I don’t know Chat.”

Chat nodded and shrugged. “Maybe you just need to try the other guy. Who knows, maybe he’s into you.”

Ladybug let out a breathy chuckle. “Oh I know he’s into me.”  

As pained as it felt for him to say it, he grinned and said it. “Well there you go My Lady! Just go for it! Next time you see him, just kiss him!”

She couldn’t contain her giggles as she walked towards him. “Okay kitty, I think I will. For now we should do some patrolling, I do have plans tonight.

Chat smiled weakly and watched her saunter down the bridge. As upset as he was to hear about his long term crush liking all these guys that aren’t him, he couldn’t help but think of Marinette. Just by thinking of her his mind went right back to that dream. Oh god. How will he look her in the eye tonight?!


	5. This is a risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally! Another chapter! Sorry about the wait and thank you for all the wonderful comments and the kudos! You are amazing!! No fun stuff in this chapter, but the next one might!
> 
> enjoy :3

A green glow flashed around the blond and his kwami immediately flew to his snack on the desk. Exhausted from jumping buildings and chasing Ladybug, Adrien realized just how comfortable his bed looked. He left the bathroom and flopped down on it and let out a sigh. He felt his phone vibrate and answered in the least tired voice he could muster. “Hey Nino, what’s up?”

“Hey dude, Alya and I are gonna be there around ten thirty, we have some, uh stuff, to do.”  Nino laughed.

“Nino coommee ooooooonn! If you take any longer I’m going to take my cloths and leave!” Alya’s voice rang in the background.

Nino continued. “Is that all good? Cool kay, I have to go! Can’t keep my girl waiting! Oh and don’t make things awkward with Mari!”

Without Adrien even answering, the other line beeped and that was the end of that. He didn’t even want to imagine what was going on with those two especially when the sudden realization of being alone with Marinette was on his mind. He looked to his clock. “Crap it’s 8:55, she’s probably here already.” As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Adrien slid down the railing, a skill he was able to perfect during his time as Chat and the very few times he had the place to himself. As Adrien got older, his father began to realize that he couldn’t force a body guard to stay with Adrien, mainly because Adrien would just ignore the guard and the guard became fed up with being around a bunch of teenagers.  Adrien hit the buzzer. “I’m opening the gate!” He hit another button and listened to the iron creak and groan. He opened the door right as Marinette walked up the steps. The dream flashed in his mind and he forced the thought down. If anything was going to go smoothly, he needed to not think of a flushed, moaning Mari.

Marinettes navy hair was loose, and wavy. She was wearing a thin cream colored sweater with a little collar and pair of light pink capris. Her signature purse was slung around her shoulder. She gave a wave and stepped into the house. “Hi Adrien.” She smiled and looked around.

“Hey Marinette, you look, amazing.” Adrien shut the door and took a step next to her. “S-so did Alya text you?”

Marinette’s eyebrows knit together and her blue eye’s met Adriens. “Text me? Why would she,” Her phones ringtone cut her off. Jagged Stones newest single rang through the massive foyer. “Oh, excuse me!”  She stepped aside and fished her phone out of her purse. “Alya? Yeah,” There was a hushed part that Adrien couldn’t quite hear, then there was a,

“WHAT?! ALYA NO!” She looked back at the blond with big eyes and a flushed face. She turned back and whispered something angrily before ending the call and shoving the phone in to her pocket. 

“Everything alright?” Adrien could guess that she was mad at Alya leaving her alone with him, he would be mad at Nino if they were in the same situation, but he thought he’d ask anyway.

Marinette sighed and smiled. “Yeah, it’s alright, I just wish Alya would have told me earlier so it wouldn’t just be you and I.”

Adrien fake pouted. “Aw, you didn’t want to hang out with me?” That was a bad idea.

The girls eyes went wide and she started shaking her head, “No! Nonononononono no! That’s not what I meant! I just mean, we, uh, all had plans together and we aren’t all together now, because they’re coming later and it would have been nice to be together!”

Adrien set his hand on her shoulder and she stilled. He laughed. “I’m just kidding Marinette! I get it.” He smiled at her softly and got a nod in return. “So do you want to start a movie now, or should we wait?”

She bit her bottom lip in thought and Adrien felt he heart skip. “Well, we should wait, just in case Alya and Nino want some input in the movie choice, but I’m not sure what else there is to do, this is only the second time I’ve been to your house.”

“Is it really?” Adrien thought for a moment and the only other time he could remember her in his house was for that project she was in with him and Nino. Ladybug’s been in his house more times than she ever has been. “Well, there’s tons of stuff up in my room, we could hang out up there if you would like.”

“Sure, where is it?” She asked quickly.

“Follow me.” Adrien led the way and opened the door to his room. “Voila!”

Marinette stepped in and looked around. “Oh wow! This is like fifty  times the size of my room!”

Adrien smiled and chuckled. “Sure, but your room is nice, it’s a lot cozier.” He made his way to the couch in front of the huge bank of windows. He hopped over it and landed with grace. He looked to Marienette who was standing stiffly by the door. “Wanna sit?” He patted the couch and smiled.

Marinette nodded and walked to the couch. She sat down on the edge and kept her hands on her thighs. “So, wh-what now?”  

Adrien smirked and held up to controllers. “Want to play some video games?”

“Of course!” She grabbed a controller and sat crosslegged.

Adrien laughed and began to start up the machine. “Just to let you know, I’ve been practicing.”

“Sure you have, let’s see what you’ve got. “ She smirked back and a sense of familiarity came through Adriens mind.

He shook away the thought and plunked down next to her. “You’re on.”

About forty five minutes passed and nothing but clicks filled the room. The screen rang with a loud, “K.O! LADYBUG WINS!”

“Yes!” Marinette jumped up and fist pumped the air. “That’s seventeen times in a row!”

Adrien hung his head in his hands. “How? I practiced and everything!”  He looked up when he heard Marinette giggle.

“Well my dad insists we play, he thinks he can beat me but so far he keeps failing.” She winked and giggled. 

Adrien couldn’t help but smile but that changed into shock as Marinette went to sit back down, but instead fell with shriek. With cat like reaction, Adrien managed to get his under her so she landed on his legs and forearms instead. “Whoa, are you,” He stopped as she opened her eyes slowly, a blush creeping quickly. He could feel his cheeks heating up as well. _Tell her you know she likes you and make out with her! Now! Image how soft her lips are! And how soft her skin would feel against yours! Kiss her god damn it! Plus! Ladybug likes someone else! Just go for it!_ He was broken from his thoughts when she squeaked.

“I’m o-okay, Adrien, you can,” Marinette would have gotten a chance to finish her sentence, if Adriens lips weren’t planted firmly on hers.


	6. This is not meant to happen, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, i'm so sorry, it's actually been a thousand years since I've updated! i'm so sorry but also thankful to everyone who is reading and leaving kind comments! any who, here is the next chapter! 
> 
> enjoy :3

Adrien pulled away and slowly opened his eyes. They widened as he realized what he just did and every drop of his blood rushed to his face. “Oh Marinette! I-I’m sorry, that was,- I didn’t mean!”

She slowly moved herself so she was sitting on the table. Immediately her arms and drew in so she appeared smaller. Her face was bright red.

Adrien’s eyebrows pulled together in concern. Didn’t she like him?  He sat back and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by her small voice.

“Did you mean to do that?”

He sat up and tried to look at her eyes, but she kept looking down. “No! I mean yes! I ugh, I mean I- ” his hand flung to his mouth before he said anything else. Did he mean it? Didn’t he like Ladybug? But ladybug said she liked someone else! So it’s okay? Adrien’s head felt like it was pounding.

He was broken out of his thoughts when her blue eyes met his. They looked darker, and confused, like she was just as conflicted as he was. “You- I ,” She stood up and her hands were fisted at her sides. “I-I think I need to go Adrien.” She started walking to the door and Adrien was stunned.

She snuck out and bolted and at that moment the blond shot up and ran after her. “Marinette wait!” The blue haired girl had already made to the door and Adrien slid down the railing in attempt to catch up.

She pulled open the door and ran out with tears stinging her eyes.  Alya and Nino were right outside the gate when they saw there friend bolting out of the mansion.

Alya’s eyes went wide and she got close to the gate. “Marinette! What happened? What’s wrong?”

Adrien ran out and saw Nino and Alya. He went back in and quickly hit the button and the gates started opening. He came back out and Alya had Marinette in her arms who was mumbling and trying to get out of the hug. 

Nino ran up to him and put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Dude, what did you do to her?”

He was about to explain when Mariette broke free and sprinted. Alya called out to her. “Marinette! Just hold on!” She turned and her eyes pierced Adrien. “YOU.”  She stomped up to him and lunged. She would have gotten to him if Nino didn’t hold her back. “LET ME GO NINO! I’M GONNA KILL THIS BITCH BOY FOR HURTING MY GIRL!”

“ALYA! Calm down! Let’s just listen to him; I’m sure Marinette is fine, she didn’t seem like she wanted to talk about it anyways, okay?” She stilled and Nino slowly let go.

“Fine, but once he’s done, I’m going after her!” Alya huffed and crossed her arms over her.  “So tell us what you did to her.”

Adrien sighed and shook his head, “I think I messed up.” The autumn wind blew through him and he shuddered. “Can I tell you guys inside?”

They agreed and the three of them headed inside. Once sitting on the entrance stairs, Adrien proceeded to tell them about over hearing her and Alya talking about liking him and about  her falling on him and he kissed her.

“DUDE YOU KISSED HER?! I thought you liked Ladybug.” Nino said, cutting him off.

“NO WONDER SHE RAN! Adrien, when she first met you she used to not be able to even think about you without getting flustered and you just kissed her! That’s why she ran!” Alya slammed her fist into her open palm, determined that she discovered the answer.

Adrien shattered her moment when he continued. “Well, I thought she would be happy, but, she just kept looking down and  then she asked if I,” He drew a breath. “If I meant to do it. If I meant to kiss her.”

Alya’s stare became hard. “And you said yes, right?”

Adrien prepared himself to be hit a she continued.  “I said yes, and no and ughhhh, I just fucked up okay?” He set his face in his hands and groaned.

“Look, Adrien, I’m sure there was some weird boy impulse that  triggered the moment she fell, maybe it’s cause Marinette kinda looks like Ladybug,” Adrien peeked from his hands at the comment.

 “But either way, you can’t do that to a girl, especially not my best friend. It’s taking everything in me not to hit you, so instead I’m going to go find her and talk to her.” She turned to Nino and gave him a small peck. “I’ll text you later, take care of him.” 

“Okay, see you in a while, text me when you find her.”

Alya nodded and headed out. 

Nino turned to his friend who was looking at the ground wide eyed. He tilted his head in confusion. “Bro, what’s up?”

Adrien looked up with a flushed face. “Did Alya say Marinette looked like Ladybug?”

Nino took a seat on the step next to him and nodded. “Yeah, she had a theory that they looked alike and it may have been her because of all of Mari’s absences but when she looked into it, all of Marinettes absences had alibies, even in a short interview with ladybug, ladybug stated that she tried to save Marinette when Mylene was attacking everyone, aka they day my totally real horror flick was completely shafted.”

Adrien smiled to himself, remembering the time he told Alya that he just helped Adrien get to safety and if Marinette was Ladybug, then she did the same.  Adrien’s mind flooded with moments that seemed to line up with the idea that maybe she is the heroine and partner he loved. Suddenly all other thoughts were shoved out of his mind as he remembered Marinette telling Alya about a crush on a co- worker. “She was getting over me.” He groaned and his head fell back into his hands.

“How do you know dude?”

“Ugh, when I heard her and Alya she, she said she may have feelings for some other guy.”

“Shit man, that’s probably why she ran. You probably confused her.” At that moment Nino’s phone buzzed.  He looked at it and spoke. “Oh no.”

Adrien shot up and looked to his friend. “Oh no? Oh no what? What happened?”

He stood and zipped his coat. “Alya said she’s not at home and her parents got a text from her saying she was at the park, but she wasn’t there either. I’m  going to go help her.”

“Okay, let me grab my coat and,”  The model was cut off by Nino’s hand going up in a stop signal.

“Naw man, you should probably stay here, she probably doesn’t want to see you.”

Adrien was ready to deny and say he was going to go no matter what, but resisted. Nino was right. She probably wouldn’t want to see him, but maybe she would be willing to talk to Chat. “Okay, just uh, text me if she shows up?”

Nino put his hand on his friends shoulder and nodded reassuringly. He left and Adrien shut the door.

Plagg flew out from his hoodie pocket and looked at his user with the usual dead pan stare. “Let me guess, you’re going to say, ‘claws out’ right?”

“Plagg! CLAWS OUT!” 

As the kwami got sucked into his ring his voice faded. “That’s what I thought.”


	7. This is not going to be easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! dear readers thank you thank you thank you times 1000! I am so sorry I haven't updated in 3 months! I had some personal stuff to deal with that took up more time than I wish it had but now I am back! Sorry, it's short and not really sweet but it's all I have! Thanks again for the wonderful comments and kudos and reading overall! I will try to update regularly and I hope to finish this with 10 chapters but we'll see! Thanks and as always 
> 
> Enjoy :3

Chat had hopped light post to light post for at least an hour with no luck. He stopped to catch his breath and saw Alya and Nino sitting on a bench. Alya’s head was in her hands and Nino was rubbing her back. He slid down the pole and spoke. “Is everything okay you two?”

Alya looked up and her honey eyes went wide. “Oh, Chat Noir! Yeah! We’re okay, we just, well,”

Nino butt in. “We’re trying to find a close friend of ours.”

“You know her actually!” Alya flipped through her phone and held it to Chat. “She said she’s helped you with a few attacks, which is way cool by the way.”

 Chat nodded but hardly heard her. His entirety was focused on the photo. It was a candid shot of Marinette, wearing a loose shirt and a bowl of ice cream in hand. She had a huge grin on her face that looked so happy, he could feel the warmth. Adrien couldn’t recall seeing that smile on her face.

She withdrew her phone. “Could you maybe keep an eye out for her? For us?”

Chat nodded. “Of course, you guys just relax for a little, okay?”

They nodded and he saluted before jumping away.

He made his way to the rooftop of a building near the Dupain-Chengs bakery and hoped to scope out the area from higher up. What he didn’t expect to see was no one other than the spotted hero leaning against the railing, the wind blowing through her undone hair. He did a double take, swearing for a moment she looked exactly like Marinette. He cleared his throat and her head snapped toward him.

“Ladybug.” The name escaped his lips breathlessly. Her eyes glistened and her cheeks were rosy under the Paris lights. “Why are you here?”

She rubbed her cheeks and looked back over the city. “I needed air, some fresh air kitty.” Her voice was soft. Chat stepped towards her and opened his mouth to speak but her hand flew up in a stop signal. “No Chat, it’s okay, I’m okay.”

Chat continued to step toward her. “My lady, I’m sorry but you look like you’ve been crying and we _pawsitivily_ can’t have that, now can we?” when he was finally close enough, he wrapped his arms around her softly.

The wind blew around them and the evening autumn chill hit. Ladybugs eyes went wide and she smiled softly. “Oh my cat, you’re always there just when I need you.”   She hugged him back and they stayed like that for a moment before slowly pulling away. Ladybug looked out into the city and spoke. “And what is a faithful feline like yourself doing out here so late?”

Chat moved and rest his elbows on the short cement wall but he kept his gaze on his lady. “I’m helping these two friends of Marinette.  She had run off after, ugh,” he swallowed hard and chuckled. “Well after something that happened, I’m not too sure, they didn’t give many de- _tails._ ” He grabbed the belt and swung it around.

Ladybug sighed and smiled. “I saw her, actually, not too long ago. She was crying so I asked her what was wrong.”

“Ah, that’s my lady, always there for the people of Paris.” Chat exhaled.

Ladybug nodded. “Well, she just looked so sad. Anyways she said she was upset because some boy she liked for a very long time had kissed her just as she was getting over him and she was just really confused.” She drew a breath and locked her blue eyes with Chat’s acid green orbs. “She just loves two very amazing boys and she doesn’t know what to do.”

Chat’s gaze snapped to the city below them. “Ah, loving two people at once can be difficult. I myself had just started to fall for someone else, but I don’t think she likes me all that much.”

“I’m sure she loves you Chat, I know I do.”

 _Wait, what?_ “Bugaboo, what do you mean?”

“Oh silly cat, I’m going to go, but you should go find Mari, I’m sure she needs someone to talk to, she should be at home by now.” She grabbed her yo-yo and extended the string. “Au revoir Chat.” And with that, she was gone.

Chat blinked and let out a frustrated groan. “What does that mean?”  He shook his head and let out a breathy chuckle. “Ugh, I- I am so confused.” He extended his staff and headed into the direction of the bakery in hopes that maybe his confusion may be fixed. _This is not going to be easy._

 

 


	8. This is how it should be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow a whole fricken year my guys! I had no intention of finishing this but ya'll are so great so I've been working on this ending for two days just for you guys! It's short and I wanted to keep it in the spirit of when I started this fic! Since I wrote this forever ago, this entire fic takes place before season two. but without further ado, thank you for reading and as always
> 
> Enjoy :3

Chat cruised through the fall air, making his way to his destination. He hopped on to the rooftop right across from the bakery and sighed. “Okay Adrien, just get it together. You messed up, and you have to have to fix it.” He nodded to himself before taking one last leap to the balcony.

He swung his body over and nearly jumped out of his suit. “Oh! Hey Mari!”

The 17-year-old’s turned from the small table to face him. She had changed out of the pants and exchanged them for pajama shorts. “Hey, Chat.” She held out a small white mug with steam floating from it.

Chat retracted his staff and took it. “Thanks, I take it Ladybug told you I was coming?” He took a sip of the sweet cocoa.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Mari walked up next to him and leaned against the railing looking out to the city.

“Mari, I ran into Alya and Nino while scouting around, they told me about what Adrian did and,”

Mari shook her head and cut him off, “No Chat, it’s not about what Adrian did. I just didn’t know how to react.” Her blue eyes met his acid green lenses. “I like him, I really do, but waiting all these years for him to like me back, I felt like I was wasting all my time, and then when he kissed me I got scared.”

Chat just nodded, encouraging her to continue. He hadn’t heard her talk about who she liked before, at least not like this, and especially since behind his black mask, he was this boy Mari has been waiting on.

“I got scared that I would love him, and torture myself by waiting for him all over again. Especially when I just started to fall for someone I work with.”

The last part made his heart skip. Right. She likes someone else. Someone who’s not him.

She placed her gentle hand on his chest and looks down, her navy hair curtaining her face. “It’s you Chat.”

Oh never mind then. Wait. “Wait what?” Chat tilted his head like a confused dog. “Mari, we don’t work together though.”

Mari sighed and stepped back. “Yes we do,” She smiled and shouted softly, “Tikki, spots on!” Just then the small red kwami appeared from behind the table and smiled. In seconds Mari was transformed, and Chat’s jaw was to the floor.

She stood proudly and smiled. “We do work together. We save this city." she walked over to him and booped him on the nose, “and I started to fall for you Chat Noir, whoever you are behind the mask is someone I think I can fall for too, but when I talked to you earlier tonight, what do you mean by you started to like someone else?”

“Oh fuck, no wait,” Chat started to come to, and he shook his head. “Mari, er, LadyBug, wait- whatever! You know what I mean! Just listen closely.” He grabbed her shoulders and spoke softly, attempting to avoid his confusion. “You have been terrorizing my dreams in the best ways for the past weeks! Practically every night I dream of you, Ladybug, and you love me and kiss me and become the most seductive thing on the planet, but earlier tonight I had a dream, of you, Marinette and then I kissed you, and I’m so confused!” he grinned and sighed, head falling as he stared at the ground. His hands came down to his sides as he looked back up.

Ladybug was looking at him, her eyebrows knit together as she tried to process his profession. “Chat, are you saying that,”

“Plagg, claws off.” He said flatly, and a bright green flash filled the balcony. Adrien didn’t want to open his eyes, but he knew he had to. So he did.

Marinette’s blue eyes were wide. “Oh my, oh my, oh my GOD!” She screamed as she backed into the beach chair, falling onto it.  “You! You’re! but, how did, what?!”

Adrien smiled, “Now you know how I feel M’lady,” he walked over to her slowly as Plagg dunked himself into the cocoa.

“Tiki, spots off,” Swiftly she was back in her civilian form, and Tiki fluttered over to greet her old friend.

Adrien and Mari watched to two whisper and laughed. Adrien laughed as well and smiled. “this must be nice for them hey?”

“Yeah, but this is scary for us.” She kept her eyes on her legs. She couldn’t comprehend this.

Silence fell over them, and Adrien nodded. “You were the one I started to like, aside from Ladybug.”

Mari looked up at him and giggled. “Well, that’s good to know you like me in and out of the mask.”

Adrien chuckled along with her, “Yeah, same to you.”

The pair both broke out in relief of laughter, making the air a little softer around the two. They quieted down, and Adrien stood up. Mari watched as he held out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her into a soft hug. Mari was shocked at first, but suddenly her mind was flooded with thoughts of him not being Adrian Agreste, a longtime friend, and crush, but as Chat Noir, a partner in crime fighting and best friend (aside from Alya of course.)  

“Marinette, Ladybug, I love you with every part of me, me as me, as Chat,” Adrien pulled away and looked into her eyes. “And apparently even in my dreams!”

Marinette giggled, “Me too Adrien! Minus the dream part, that’s just you.”

Adrien let out a breathy laugh and smiled wider, “Ah yeah, hey Mari, would you mind if I kissed you again? Properly this time?” he looked back to her, “I just feel like,” before he could finish, the shorter girl lept up and planted her lips on his.

The blond teen smiled into the kiss and Marinette slowly pulled away, and rest her head on his chest. “Hey, wait, there’s one thing I’m still wondering.”

“What is that?” Adrien rested his chin on her head.

“Those dreams about me, were they the wet dreams you were having?”

Adrien's hand flew to his face as it grew red from ear to ear. “Oh my god, yeah, yup they were.”

Marinette burst out in laughter as Adrien covered his face he was embarrassed but he was also so happy but this is how it should feel.  This was insane and was not helping that he was so confused and bad with his own feelings, but this risk was how it was supposed to happen, and suddenly everything felt easy. All because of his ridiculous dreams, Adrien finally came to understand his feelings and was now kissing the girl of his dreams. Literally.

This was getting ridiculous, but maybe ridiculous was just what was needed.

 

 

 


End file.
